


Love me, love my dog

by Kaesteranya



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara and Soi Fong don't quite get along, and sometimes it tires Yoruichi out. [OT3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, love my dog

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for June 8, 2006.

Kisuke Urahara was a wise man, and was thus rightfully concerned for his own well being when one fine morning Yoruichi fielded the suggestion of Soi Fong coming to live with them for a while. Kisuke did not like ninja as a general rule, and especially didn’t like ninja with homicidal tendencies towards the lovers of their ex-lovers. Nevertheless, for love of Yoruichi did he assent.

 

He was almost inclined to think that maybe things weren’t going to be so bad after a nice, uneventful dinner. Then he figured that maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to discuss the breast sizes of the Gotei 13’s females when he ate Soi Fong-style mochi (a gift of good will, so said the ninja), and ended up with his face in the toilet for the rest of the afternoon.

 

“That, I believe,” said Yoruichi as she held her nose, “was an open declaration of war.”

 

War was exactly what Soi Fong got.

 

After a week of thrills, chills, spills and midnight assaults, an exasperated Yoruichi finally declared Operation Cat and Dog Will Learn to Get Along Or There Won’t Be Sex to Go Around. Peace descended upon the household in a record-breaking three days.


End file.
